1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments disclosed herein generally relate to impact driven fasteners. More specifically, embodiments relate to polymeric impact driven fasteners.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
In certain tire retread processes, impact driven fasteners may be used to hold new tire tread in place during an assembly and curing process. These fasteners have traditionally been metal staples. After the assembly and curing process has been completed, the impact driven fasteners are removed. Removing the impact driven fasteners is intended to provide a good aesthetic appearance of the tire, and to satisfy the customer perception that the fasteners installed for processing purposes do not damage the tire during use (e.g., while on an vehicle).
Plastic impact driven fasteners are known for use in certain processes. For example, fasteners for use in wood assembly processes (e.g., furniture construction, woodworking, boat building, etc.) are known. Some plastic impact driven fasteners have been formed as substantially direct replacements for existing impact driven fasteners (e.g., nails, staples, etc.). In either case, plastic impact driven fasteners have typically focused on providing adequate penetration into the fastened material(s) and the durability of the fasteners.